


Prom

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [16]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: When a senators daughter is bought into the hospital and misses her prom, the hospital hosts one there.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about the wait for this one, I’ve had a lot of stuff going on and just haven’t been in the right frame of mind but I am hoping I will be able to continue this series at a more regular pace. 
> 
> So the word that I went with was prom which was suggested by too93, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a suggestion for Q

“I am glad you could all be here for this meeting,” Dr Glassman said as he entered the residents lounge, “I will make this quick so you can get back to work. As you are all aware, Senator Roberts daughter was admitted to hospital last night,” the doctors nodded remembering the annoying teenager who was wheeled into the ER the previous evening, “well, tonight would have been her prom, but since she needs to stay here a few nights then she’s going to miss it.”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Morgan said, under her breath.

“The senator called me this morning and asked if we could hold the prom here for her and her entire grade,” the doctors opened their mouths to argue but we’re stopped by Glassman, “due to the social status of the senator-“ he started.

“And a big cheque to the hospital,” Audrey added, causing the others to snicker. Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Due to the social status of the senator, the hospital will, happily, host this prom. I expect to see all of you there, no exceptions,” with that, he walked out of the room.

“Great, we get to spend the night with a bunch of loud, obnoxious teenagers,” Claire said, sighing in frustration.

“I thought you’d be into this Claire,” Morgan replies, “didn’t you make a prom for those two teenagers with cancer last year?”

“Yes but there’s a difference between hosting a prom for a young couple in love, and one for over a hundred rich kids,” she huffed.

“And we had plans to go to dinner tonight,” Neil added. 

“Well I say we make the most of it, we can get drunk and have a good time,” Alex said.

“It’s a prom for teenagers,” Marcus replied, “there will be no alcohol.”

“What’s the point of a prom if you can’t even drink,” Alex crosses his arms and sat back in his chair.

“Oh well, there’s nothing we can do about it,” Audrey spoke up, “now get to work everyone, I’ll see you all tonight,” Audrey stood up and left leaving the doctors to sort out whose services they were on.

“I can’t believe we have to go to this stupid prom,” Morgan sighed as her and Claire day in radiology.

“I know, Neil and I were going to go out for our one year anniversary, but that’s ruined now,” Claire grumbled.

“Speaking of Neil, has he popped the question yet?” Morgan asked, Claire raised her eyebrow at her colleague, “and by question I mean a promposal.” Claire laughed at this.

“No way, we’re adults, but I might wind him up with that later,” the two women chuckled before the scan of their patients brain came up onto their screen.

“So are you bringing Leah to the prom tonight Shaun?” Alex asked the younger man.

“I sent her a text asking if she wanted to go but she just sent back a laughing face emoticon,” Shaun replied, “so I’m not too sure.”

“I think that’s a no,” Alex chuckled,” I’m not surprised though, Mia also didn’t want to go to a high school prom,” he sighed as he read through their patients file before a smile appeared across his face, “I have an idea,” he said, “ during our lunch break we could go to the store across the street, buy a bunch of alcohol and then stash it in one of the supply closets. Dr Glassman said that he wanted to see us there so we’ll mingle for a bit before heading off the the supply closet and hang out in there until it’s an acceptable time to leave.”

“Ohh, I like that idea very much,” Shaun replied.

“Good, I’ll text Morgan and let her know the plan, but you cannot speak a word of this to anyone, understand?” Alex asked.

“A word of what?” Neil asked as he walked into the room.

“Nothing,” Alex replied quickly.

“We’re not planning to do anything wrong tonight,” Shaun added and Alex ran his hand over his face. Neil looked at them both before sighing.

“I don’t even wanna know,” he said before walking into his office.

At lunchtime, Claire and Neil sat in the cafeteria with each other discussing their patients.

“Wait, so your patient ‘accidentally’ fell onto a deodorant can?” Claire laughed.

“Yeah apparently,” Neil chuckled back.

“And his wife believed him?” 

“Completely, and nothing that anybody says can convince her otherwise.”

“That’s insane,” Claire replied, they ate in silence for a bit before Claire spoke again, “so, how do you feel about this prom thing?”

“At first I was a bit annoyed, we’d be missing our dinner and all, but I feel like we could have a good time tonight,” Neil answered.

“It’s just a shame, I haven’t had an official promposal or anything,” Claire sighed, with a smirk on her face.

“That’s because I’m not some 16 year old trying to impress his high school crush,” Neil replied causing Claire to laugh, “so what do you think those three are up to?” Neil asked, indicating the rest of the residents who had just walked into the hospital carrying a gym bag.

“I’m not too sure, but I think it has something to do with tonight, Shaun’s keeping a secret but I’m not sure what they’re planning,” Claire said.

“Yeah I got that impression earlier but I find it’s better to just not get involved,” Neil replied.

Their shifts finished fairly quickly and soon the doctors all found themselves standing in a crowded room, with very loud music and a large number of sparkly dresses and tuxedos. 

“Well I’m going to go do some dancing since we have to be here anyway,” Audrey said, “anyone care to join me?”

“I will,“ Marcus said, “this will be the first event at the hospital where I don’t have to impress any big wig doctors,” the two headed to the dance floor.

“I’m going to grab a coke from the ‘bar’,” Alex said, holding up his fingers as quotation marks as he said ‘bar’, “you two coming?” He asked Shaun and Morgan. The three of them headed over to the makeshift bar, leaving just Claire and Neil.

“I hate these sort of things,” Claire grumbled, “last time something like this happened at the hospital I got dumped.”

“Yeah I remember that,” Neil smirked, “although the man you were with then definitely doesn’t compare to the man you’re with now.”

“I don’t know,” Claire responded with a smirk, “at least he asked me to the dance, you wouldn’t even give me a promposal,” Neil rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand.

“Come with me,” he said, leading her into the hallway and into a supply closet.

“What are you doing?” Claire asked.

“Well you keep saying you want a promposal,” Neil shrugged.

“Bit late for that now,” she laughed.

“Well maybe I can do a bit better than that then, I was going to do this at the restaurant but those plans didn’t work out, and I didn’t really want to do this out there in front of everyone because I want this to be something that we have, with just us.”

“Neil I don’t understand-“ Claire started but stopped when she saw Neil get down on one knee and pull a small box out of his pocket.

“Claire, this past year has been the best year of my life, I love you more than words can describe and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Dr Claire Browne, The most beautiful, kind and amazing woman I have ever met, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Claire stood there for a moment with her hands over her mouth before smiling wide.

“Yes! Yes! Of course!” She exclaimed. Neil stood up and slid the ring onto her finger before picking her up and spinning her around, a huge grin on his face. He put her down before catching her lips in a passionate kiss, which deepened quickly as Claire pushed Neil’s tuxedo jacket off of him. They were cut short when the door flew open.

“Looks like we might have walked in on something,” Morgan smirked as she, Alex and Shaun stood at the door. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Neil asked.

“We could ask you two the same but I think that’s obvious,” Alex chuckled. Claire and Neil looked at each other and smiled before Claire lifted her left hand to show off her ring, “I guess not as obvious as we first thought,” Alex said.

“Congratulations you two!” Morgan said excitedly before stepping over to look at the ring, Shaun looked over her shoulder.

“It’s a very nice ring,” he said.

“Thank you Shaun,” Claire replied. 

“I have a bottle of champagne hiding in here but I’m afraid I only bought two glasses, I wasn’t expecting company,” Neil said pulling a bottle of champagne out from behind some medical equipment.”

“That’s ok,” Alex replied, lifting a gym bag down off of a nearby shelf, “we have some plastic cups,” he pulled the cups out of the bag, “we also have tequila, gin, scotch, vodka and brandy” he placed the bag on the floor and brought out all of the bottles.

“Is this what you guys have been planning all day?” Neil asked.

“Yes, I managed to keep it a secret,” Shaun replied.

“So let’s pop open this champagne and celebrate!” Morgan said.

“Hold on, there’s one more person who should be here,” Neil said, pulling out his phone and sending a text. A few minutes later, Audrey walked through the door.

“Why are you paging me to a supply closet Neil?” She asked, looking around at her friend sitting on the floor with the residents and the many bottles of alcohol, “really guys? You know I can’t allow this!” Claire held up her hand to show Audrey her ring, “I guess I can allow it this once,” she sat down next to Neil and congratulated them both before he popped open the champagne and poured it equally between them.

“Do you get the rules of the game Shaun?” Morgan asked him for the third time that night, after realising he didn’t know how to play any of the drinking games they had played so far.

“Yes, if I have done the thing that you’ve said then I have to take a shot, it sounds pretty simple,” he replied.

“It is, ok so never have I ever, been arrested,” Morgan said. Alex, Audrey and Shaun all took a shot. 

“Shaun you take a shot if you have done it,” Claire said to him.

“I have been arrested,” he stated.

“Really when?” Neil asked.

“I had a police officer stop me for looking suspicious, I had been waiting for someone at a park, they had a child, they didn’t show up. Some of the moms called the police because they thought I was strange. The officer tried to touch me, but I don’t like being touched, he then said that I was resisting and put me in handcuffs. I called Dr Glassman and he picked me up and sorted things out with the police.” Shaun explained. Everyone looked at Shaun, not sure how to respond, “Is it my go now?” He asked.

“Sure,” Audrey replied. 

“Never have I ever, been engaged,” he said.

“I feel like that one was aimed at us,” Claire laughed.

“Well I know that you two have been engaged, I also know that Dr Park has been married so my turn got at least half of the group,” Shaun replied. Claire, Neil and Alex took a shot and, surprisingly, Morgan took a shot too. 

“Woah, you’ve been engaged?” Alex asked.

“It’s a long story that I’d rather not talk about,” Morgan answered, “so who’s next?”

The next morning Marcus found Aaron in the cafeteria.

“Good morning Dr Glassman,” he said.

“Good morning Dr Andrews, everything alright?” Aaron replied.

“I would like to say yes but I’m afraid I can’t seem to find any of my residents.”

“Oh,” Aaron said, “are they with Dr Melendez?”

“I can’t seem to find him either,” Marcus replied, “or Dr Lim.”

“That’s definitely strange,” Aaron said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Dr Glassman, Dr Andrews,” Nurse Fryday greeted the two men as she walked over to them, “I’m sorry to interrupt but I think there’s something you might want to see,” she led them towards a supply closet on the ground floor, “I went to grab some more supplies for the ER when I found this,” she opened the door showing a group of surgeons asleep on the floor of the closet. Claire and Neil were sitting against the shelves on the back wall with Claire’s head on Neil’s shoulder, Audrey was next to Neil curled up and using his jacket as a pillow. Shaun was laying next to a bucket that had been put next to him the previous night when he started to look nauseous. Alex was propped up against the wall next to the door with Morgan asleep with her head in his lap. Aaron and Marcus looked at each other before Aaron turned to nurse fryday. 

“Please could you call a couple of cabs to take these doctors home,” he said, she rolled her eyes but did as he said, he turned back to the doctors on the floor before speaking louder than necessary, “Good morning doctors!” they all startled and groaned and the light pouring into the room, “I hate to disturb you all but I’m afraid people need to use this closet!” Marcus chuckled as the surgeons tried to process what was happening. Neil tried to stand up and quickly wished he hadn’t, eventually he got to his feet and helped his, now fiancée, get up. Audrey sat up and pulled her sunglasses out of her purse before putting them on, Morgan sat up and leant against the wall next to Alex who was in the middle of trying to stand. 

“There will be some cabs here soon to take you home as you are in no state to work,” Marcus said crossing his arms.

“I’m glad to see you all enjoyed last night but I must ask, what we’re you all thinking?” Aaron asked.

“We were celebrating,” Alex grumbled.

“Celebrating what?” Marcus asked.

“Neil finally proposed to Claire,” Audrey said. Neil and Claire both smiled giddily.

“Well congratulations,” Aaron said, “just please don’t celebrate on hospital grounds again,“ the doctors all mumbled in agreement before they started to leave the room.

“Let’s go Shaun,” Morgan said, helping the young doctor to his feet, before her and Audrey practically dragged him out of the hospital. As they all left they heard sarcastic cheers and wolf whistles from hospital staff who had obviously come to see after hearing about the closet incident. They piled into the cabs and gave their addresses and as they left the hospital car park Neil grabbed Claire’s hand and kissed her cheek. 

“I am so glad you said yes,” he said, playing with the ring on her finger. She smiled at him.

“There was no way I was going to say no,” she kissed him on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder as the driver took them home.


End file.
